You're The One I Dream About
by DreamersNeverLie
Summary: Reba's in a loveless marriage, when someone else catches her eye. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

_I straddled his lap, one of my legs on either side of his thighs, as he kissed me slowly. His soft lips gently massaging mine. I felt him seductively brush his tongue across my lips, trying to gain access into my mouth. I immediately granted him access, and followed suit with him, massaging my tongue with his. As the kiss grew deeper, I felt him gently remove his hands from my face, and place them on my back. Letting them slowly make their way down my spine, sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body. I let out a soft moan into his mouth as I felt his hands move across my backside, and slowly make their way down my thighs. We sat there on the coach, kissing passionately for what seemed like forever. When I suddenly felt his hands making their way back up my thighs, placing them discreetly under the hem of my shirt. My breath quickened. The skin on his hand gently caressing the skin on my lower back, drove me crazy. It left me wanting more from him despite myself. I groaned as I felt him inching his fingers up my bare back. He smiled against my lips_—

Reba was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her husband enter their hotel room. She had no idea where he had been, but she couldn't help but wish that he would go back.

"Where have you been all day, Charlie? I was starting to get worried." Reba said fibbing, not really caring what his answer was. He had probably been with another one of his girl "friends" he had met at a bar earlier that day.

Charlie walked over to Reba who was sitting on the bed reading a magazine, and sat down next to her. Reba couldn't help but noticed he reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. But she had grown accustomed to Charlie's behavior, it had been happening for well over a year now.

Sure, it hurt her when she walked into her own bedroom to see her husband in their bed with another woman. It was almost like he brought the woman there hoping he would get caught, just to spite Reba, knowing it would hurt her greatly. But Reba got over it eventually, and after that she decided she would never shed one more tear over this man again.

"Out." He simply stated, bringing Reba out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Reba said emotionlessly, that just confirmed where he had been. She left Charlie's side to go fetch a glass of water for herself, suddenly realizing the effects her daydream had had on her. She needed a bath.

Reba walked into the fairly large hotel bathroom shutting the door behind her. She made sure there were clean towels before she stripped down completely. She didn't want to have to walk out with no clothes on in front of Charlie. She made her way toward the bathtub shedding one article of clothing after another, until she was completely nude. Leaving a trail of clothing behind her. She turned on the water, and waited for the tub to fill up. Reba walked over and stood in front of the bathroom sink, staring at her naked body in the mirror. She placed her hand on her hip and gently ran it up her flat stomach; trying to remember the last time her husband had truly appreciated her body.

Reba sighed as she stepped into the hot water. She sat down, relaxing herself, letting her head lean against the back of the bathtub. It was a claw foot tub, always her favorite. As she lay there, Reba drifted back into the daydream she had had earlier.

_I felt him inching his fingers up my back, searching for the clasp on my bra. I let out a little groan. He chuckled, smiling against my lips, causing a smile to play across my lips as well. Instead of unclasping my bra, he removed his hand from my shirt completely, and brought it up to my face. He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb. He then broke our kiss, and looked straight into my eyes, our faces still only inches apart. I couldn't help but smile as I felt him brush one of my red curls behind my ear. He smiled back._

Reba was startled by a knock on the bathroom door. Still in a daze, Reba wasn't really paying attention and told whomever it was to come in. Charlie stepped through the door.

"Charlie! I am in the bathtub, naked. Get out!" Reba screeched when she saw him walk through the bathroom door.

"You just said I could come in, and I am your husband I can see you naked anytime I want," he said in a cold tone.

Ever since Reba had caught Charlie in bed with another woman, Reba had never let him lay one finger on her body again, he hadn't even seen her naked in over a year. She made sure of that.

Charlie eyed Reba's body as she sat there trying to cover herself up with what little bubbles were left in the tub.

"Charlie, please leave the bathroom. Go find another one of your 'friends' from the bar." Reba said, mentally kicking herself for saying that knowing it would infuriate Charlie. Charlie always grew mad easily, and to be honest it scared Reba. He was so much bigger than her, not to mention older, and stronger. He could basically do anything he wanted to her, and Reba would be defenseless.

Surprisingly, Charlie didn't say a word to Reba. He walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him in a huff. He grabbed what sounded like a pair of keys, and left the hotel room, slamming the door.

Reba relaxed back into her place. Her mind wandered back to the man she had been thinking of. Ever since the day she first hired him, two years ago, she could never get him off her mind. When they first met, him and Reba hit it off immediately. They had grown very close over the years, organizing Reba's shows, going shopping together, and being with each other basically 24/7 while on tour. They always enjoyed each other's company.

Why was it that this man had such an affect on her? Ever since the day she first met him. She couldn't help but notice his beautiful brown eyes, and the way her voice sounded coming off of his lips in that sweet Texas accent. The way he left a few buttons open at the top of his shirt, exposing some of his chest. Not too much, but just enough to leave women wanting to see more. Or maybe it was his smile. Whatever it was Reba could not get this man out if her thoughts.

Sure, she was married but her relationship with her husband has been over for a while now. The only reason he stays is for the money. Maybe it was wrong for her to think about another man like this while she's lying next to the man she's married to. But Reba couldn't help it. Narvel was an amazing man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring, I just need to get you all caught up before I really get into the story. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Narvel remembers very well the day he first met Reba, she had recently hired him as her new steel guitarist. He was a little iffy about taking the job since he had never heard any of her music before, and he didn't really want to leave his wife and children alone in Texas, seeing as how Narvel's relationship with his wife had been pretty rocky over the last couple of months. But he eventually decided what the heck? Shortly after he had gotten the job, Reba's staff flew him out to Oklahoma for his first show. Him and the band were preparing backstage at the concert venue when Reba first walked in. She wasn't what he had expected at all.<p>

_She walked through the back entrance wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, an old t-shirt, cowboy boots, and of course her big rodeo belt buckle. Her red curls were pulled back into a high ponytail, and judging from the amount of freckles on her face, she wasn't wearing any makeup either. She was not what he was expecting to see. He was expecting to see... Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to see. He surely didn't expect to see such a beautiful woman._

_Narvel noticed the man that was hanging off Reba's arm, he immediately assumed that must be her husband. He had talked to Charlie over the phone, discussing the arrangements of Narvel's transportation to Oklahoma. He seemed like a nice guy._

_Narvel noticed Reba, Charlie, and another lady walking toward him, who he would soon find out, was Reba's sister, Susie. He adjusted his shirt, and cleared his throat. He wanted to make a good expression. But Narvel was soon disappointed when Reba shook his hand, and said nothing more than "Hi," and she turned around and walked toward the dressing room. Narvel sighed; he had no idea how this day would go._

The day Narvel met Reba was certainly a day to remember. It's been two years since that day, and over the years Reba and him have developed a close relationship. Narvel was always around her during the tour, so it was understandable how they became so close. She had the same kind of relationship with all the other band members as well.

The one thing he did notice was different between her relationship with the other band members and his, was that they never even so much as touched each other. After a rehearsal, or before they all headed home for the holidays, Reba would not hesitate to hug all her band members goodbye. But never Narvel.

The only time they had ever connected like that was when she had won entertainer of the year a few months back, and it was a spur of the moment type thing. They were all ecstatic that night. But nonetheless, Narvel sure did enjoy their little moment backstage, and he would surely never forget that hug.

_The presenter for CMA Entertainer of the Year stood in the center of the stage. He said a few kind words about each of the nominees, and then began to open the envelope containing the name of the lucky winner. Narvel knew Reba did not expect to win, so when her name was called she was shocked. She hugged Charlie, and proceeded to walk onto the stage to accept the award. She gave her speech, and said her thank yous, and then made her way off stage, practically skipping. She was filled with an overwhelming amount of joy and happiness._

_Reba's band members had made their way backstage during Reba's acceptance speech, ready to greet the happy redhead. As soon as Reba laid eyes on her band members, she ran over to them, immediately pulling one of her background singers into a hug. They all congratulated her as she gave each and every one of them a hug. She eventually made her way to Narvel. She gave him her sweetest grin as he told her how happy he was for her. She then pulled him into a hug like she did with the rest of them. The only thing different about their hug was that it lasted longer than she had intended it to._

_Narvel had his arms around her waist, and hers were wrapped around his neck tightly. He had his face near the crook of her neck, and he couldn't help but noticed how good she smelled. His breath quickened when he realized how close her body was to his. It was when he began to slide his hand down her back that she pulled away from him. Her face was pink. He could tell she was a little embarrassed that she had held on for longer than she probably should have._

Narvel sure did enjoy that little intimate moment.

* * *

><p>Reba awoke the next morning with Charlie nowhere to be found. She sighed in relief; she didn't feel like dealing with Charlie this early in the morning. Reba got up and dressed in her normal outfit; jeans, cowboy boots, and an old worn out t-shirt. Her and her band and crew would have to leave early this morning to make it to her next concert on time.<p>

She didn't have time to have a shower that morning, since she had already slept later than she intended. So, her curly hair that normally hit mid-back was pulled into a ponytail. She doubled checked everything in the hotel, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. She grabbed her luggage and exited the room.

She spotted her bus driver, Larry Jones, waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hey Reba, it's about dang time you got your butt down here," he said jokingly. Reba giggled.

"Sorry Larry, I slept later than I meant to. I was pooped last night." He smiled knowingly.

"That's okay red. Where's Charlie?" Reba sighed.

"I have no earthly idea, we can just leave without him. He has the truck, and he knows where my next concert is."

To be honest, Reba didn't even want Charlie coming on tour with her this time, but being the man that he is he insisted on coming. She didn't like him coming with her because he was very controlling, and when he's around the band he acts different. He once referred to her as a "wench" in front of her band members. This embarrassed Reba greatly.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to head off. Since Charlie won't be driving you this time, I guess that means you'll be with the group on the bus then," he pointed out bringing Reba out of her thoughts. She smirked.

"Yes sir, and I am sure we will be having a VERY entertaining bus ride!"

At that, Larry chuckled, grabbed her bags and escorted her onto the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba brought her bags back to her stateroom as Larry took his place in the drivers seat. She slid her bags under the bed, and put the few dresses she had with her in the small closet beside the door. She then grabbed the book she was reading and made her way to the sitting area of the bus, which was right behind the drivers seat.

"Hey Larry, where the heck is everyone else? I thought we were leaving?" Reba asked curiously, noticing her band members weren't in sight.

"Oh sorry, I should've told you. They're still sleeping, the stayed at the hotel bar pretty late last night. And from what I heard, they came back pretty hammered." Larry replied as he pulled out onto the freeway.

"Oh," was all Reba could say.

She wished she could do things like that, go to bars with friends and have a good time, but Charlie never let her go to bars anymore. Reba didn't know why, it was certainty not because he didn't like bars. In fact, he spends most of his time at _bars_. They met at a bar for crying out loud!

"Red, what's eating' yah?" Larry asked looking in his rear view mirror at Reba. Reba sighed, looking up, making eye contact with Larry.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just Charlie." She said with lack of emotion in her tone.

Larry had no idea why Reba stayed with the man when he treats her the way he does. Reba didn't deserve that.

"Ah, I see. Just forget about him, honey. I think it's time you have a good time, we'll all make sure of that!" Larry said giving Reba a heartwarming smile.

Reba giggled, "Okay, sounds like a plan!" She then propped her feet up in front of her on the couch, and closed her eyes. Ready to have a little nap.

She soon started to doze off, and began to slip into a dream.

_He ran his hands down my back slowly sending shivers throughout my body. I let out a soft moan as I felt him continue to move his hands over my backside, and then stop behind the back of my knees. Gently lifting me up as he placed both my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, making sure the kiss didn't break. I felt him slowly making his way over to the bed, kissing me hungrily. Both of us wanting more with every kiss, every touch. He gently laid me on my back as I lifted his shirt over his head before he did the same to me._

_I felt his lips make their way from my mouth, gently over to my ear, then slowly down my neck. I let out a moan when he found my tender spot. He gave me a smile, and gently placed a soft kiss on my lips._

_One layer of clothing at a time was shed until we were only laying skin on skin. I felt him softly nudge my knees apart until he was between them. He kissed me passionately until I yearned for more from him. As his lips once again made their way down my neck, I move my lips to his ear and pleaded out in a whisper for him to take me. I could feel him touch me tenderly where I desired him the most._

_My heart rate began to increase when he slowly eased inside of me, a soft sigh of pleasure escaped my lips._

_"I love you, Narvel." I said in desperation—_

Reba felt a hand on her shoulder; she jerked awake, drenched with sweat. All she could think was, "oh no, not again."

Reba looked up only to make eye contact with the person who caused this dream, Narvel. She quickly began to blush, hoping she hadn't given any indication of what kind of dream she had been having.

"I'm sorry Reba, I didn't mean to wake you but you were all sweaty, and you were gasping so I just assumed you were having a bad dream." He said with honesty in his eyes.

Reba let out a sigh of relief, glad he hadn't a clue to what her dream was really about.

"No, it's alright I'm glad you woke me anyway." She said as she moved herself into a sitting position. Narvel nodded, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, seeing as how I'm all sweaty I think I might go have a shower. Do you mind if I use y'alls shower? I didn't have a chance to have a shower this morning." Reba asked Narvel.

"Sure thing, there's clean towels in the back room." He replied. And on that note, Reba made her way to the back of the bus.

* * *

><p>When Reba exited the bathroom and made her way into her stateroom, she noticed the bus was parked. She quickly dried her hair, and got dressed, making her way to the front of the bus. Only to realize they were parked at a McDonalds restaurant.<p>

Since Reba had just eaten not that long ago she wasn't hungry. She decided to call Charlie to see how he was doing, since she hadn't spoken to him or heard from him in 12 hours, not that she really minded to be honest. Reba grabs the phone on the wall beside the sink and dials Charlie's number.

"Hey Charlie, it's Reba. Is everything all right? I went with the band on the bus and figured you could just take the truck to our next show." Reba explained. She could hear loud music in the background, and what sounded like giggling.

"I'm sorry, what was that Reba?" Charlie chuckled.

"You know what, I'll call you later." Charlie said, and then hung up.

Reba knew exactly what he was doing; he was at _another_ bar with _another_ one of his sleazy girl "friends". She sighed; she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her eyes started to brim with tears as she sat on the couch and lowered her head to look at her feet.

"Oh hey Reba, I thought you'd be_—_" Narvel said as he walked through the entrance of the bus.

"Are you alright, red?" He asked with concern evident in his voice. After taking a good look at her, he could tell she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Done eating already?" Reba asked looking up with a strained smile on her face, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, you don't look fine. Please tell me what's wrong? You need someone to talk to about it," Narvel said as he sat down next to her on the couch, gently putting his arm around her shoulder.

Reba's body stiffened when she felt him put his arm around her. The last thing she needed was him touching her after the dream she had had earlier that morning.

"Please?" He repeated.

Reba sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't stop bugging her until she talked. She gently shrugged his arm off her shoulder, and stood. Knowing soon she wouldn't be able to control herself if he kept touching her.

"It's nothing, its just Charlie. Nothing new." Reba replied, giving into his pleas.

"Oh," was all Narvel could say. He should've figured, after spending so much time around Reba he had noticed how poorly Charlie treated her. He wanted to take a swing at him so badly when he had referred to her as a "wench" right in front of her and the rest of the band.

After a moment of awkward silence, Narvel began to speak again.

"Why do you stay with him, Reba?" He blurted out, not really thinking before he spoke. He mentally kicked himself after hearing what he had just said.

"Huh?" Was all Reba could say, the question left her dumbfounded.

"He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated. He takes you for granted; he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a beautiful, caring, kind woman like you as his wife. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you, and he doesn't deserve you!" Narvel said, finding it hard to control what was coming out of his mouth. It all just kind of poured out in a heap.

Reba stood there for a moment not knowing how to reply. Without thinking Reba walked closer to Narvel. The closer she got the harder her breath became. Narvel expected her to smack him upside the head, but her actions took him by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Well, this chapter is long over due. It's not very longs, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! And now it begins._

* * *

><p>As Reba got closer and closer to Narvel, Narvel could hear her breath getting quicker and quicker. Narvel closed his eyes, and turned his head preparing himself for the blow. He knew for a tiny woman she had a hell of a punch.<p>

Reba stopped hesitantly in front of Narvel, and raised her finger. Then she did something that not only surprised Narvel, but surprised herself as well. She kissed him!

She had fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't help but find it sweet how he cared.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him into a soft kiss. At first, she noticed as soon as their lips connected Narvel's body stiffened. But when Reba's actions sank in, and his shock went away, he began to gently massage his lips with hers.

He placed both of his hands on the small of her back, and hers made their way around his neck. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Reba finally pulled away. Her face was flustered.

She had never had a kiss that ignited so many sparks inside of her. His lips were so warm and soft, his whiskers gently tickled her face, and to top it all off, he smelled _amazing_. She just got caught up in the moment, and couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Reba stepped back slowly and her eyes became wide, once her actions sank in. _What did I just do?_ Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment_. I just kissed a married man, _was all she could think. And then she began to panic.

"Oh lord, I am _so_sorry. It's just... I...I… I haven't had a man say something remotely sweet to me in a very long time, and hearing those words come out of your mouth... I don't know. It... It surprised me." Reba said without making eye contact with Narvel. She couldn't believe what she had done. What was it that made it so hard for her to have some self-control around him? He had a damn wife for crying out loud!

Narvel didn't respond, so Reba forced herself to look at him. As she lifted her head, she noticed him moving quickly towards her. Before she had a chance to respond, he placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. This time, a more heated kiss.

Without a second thought, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, as his made their way around her waist.

As the kiss grew deeper, Narvel brushed his tongue across her bottom lip trying to gain access into her mouth. Just like he had done a million times in her dreams. She immediately parted her lips, and granted him access. He gently began massaging his tongue with hers, their breath growing harder and harder by the second.

Her hand went into his hair, only to make the kiss grow even deeper. She pulled his body closer to hers, wanting more from him even though she knew it was wrong. Her back bumped against the wall as they pushed each other, both finding it hard to have some self-control. He pinned her against the wall, pulling her body even closer to his. They kissed each other hungrily, never wanting it to end. Feeling like this was everything, and neither of them had ever felt like this before.

Narvel broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck softly. She giggled at the weird angle, and then tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She closed her eyes, and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. _Why am I letting this go so far?_ She thought, but she was brought out of her thoughts when he placed another sweet kiss at the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm, Narvel−" She began, but then stopped when she heard footsteps and laughs approaching the bus. Her and Narvel both knew that it was her bands members, and they would soon be entering the bus within a few seconds.

They pulled apart immediately, and Reba quickly made her way to her room. Her face was flustered from all the passion. She didn't want her band to see her swollen lips, or the soon to be purple bruise on her neck.

Narvel just stood there in a bit of a daze. The rest of the band members loaded into the bus, laughing, oblivious to the actions that had just took place in that very room. They greeted Narvel with laughs and smiles, and then made their way to their bunks. Not noticing the look of panic on Narvel's face. _What just happened? _Played through his mind.

* * *

><p>Narvel lay in his a bunk a while later, playing over the kiss that him and Reba had shared earlier that evening. He knew the kiss was merely for Reba, with hectic situations she was going through with Charlie<em>. Charlie,<em> he thought. _Her Husband._ He sighed.

_How was she going to act in the morning? How is she going to treat me? Is she going to fire me, lose respect for me?_ He had no idea what the morning would bring. I mean, he was a married man, although his marriage has been on the rocks for a while now. But him and Lisa were going to work through it, right? Not to mention Reba was a married woman, and she loves her husband, right?

_She's my best friend, and the kiss was just something to make her feel better. It meant nothing._ And at that, he settled it. It meant nothing.

* * *

><p>Reba sat in her bed, pondering over the moment her and Narvel had shared. <em>Why did you do that, Reba? You're a married woman, he's a married man, with a beautiful wife and 3 children he absolutely adores with all his heart.<em> If she wanted to be honest with herself, she was beyond giddy about the kiss or should I sat _kisses _they shared, but being the stubborn woman she is, she didn't.

_He only kissed me because he feels sorry for me, right? I mean, we're friends, nothing more, and it meant nothing._ She didn't know how tomorrow would be. Would he regret it? Is it going to be awkward? What was going to happen to their friendship?

She knew that she was going to have to talk to Narvel; she didn't want to lose their friendship over something as silly as a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba groaned as she awoke from her deep sleep, dreading the day ahead. She was fully aware that she would have to confront Narvel about the events that took place the day before, the wonderful, passionate, intense events…

Reba got lost in her thoughts yet again thinking about that moment her and Narvel had shared. _Snap out of it, Reba. Stop being so foolish._ She mentally kicked herself for having thoughts about a married man, when she was also married. _But he's so darn handsome... Ugh, quit it, red!  
><em>  
>Reba dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower, knowing that it would bring herself out of her thoughts and prepare herself for the day ahead. But as she stepped in the shower and began to wash her hair, that same man entered her thoughts again. <em>Dammit! <em>He just wouldn't leave her mind.

Her mind kept wandering back to the feeling of his soft lips against hers, his fingers gently caressing her lower back, and the scent of his cologne. _Oh dear God, did that man smell good_.

* * *

><p>Narvel was awoken by the chattering of his fellow band members. He hopped out of his bunk, clad in his boxers. He quickly grabbed his pants and a t-shirt, the last thing he needed was Reba catching him without suitable clothing on. Mostly because it was the morning, and Reba <em>was <em>a very good looking woman. There was a good chance that if she walked out he wouldn't be able control himself and he would, not only embarrass himself, but Reba as well.

He quickly dressed and headed to the front of the bus, joining the other band members with a cup of coffee.

"Oh man, you don't look to good, Narvel." Tommy the drummer said as Narvel came into view.

"I didn't get very much sleep last night," Narvel simply stated. It was true he didn't get very much sleep. The main reason behind it being Reba, and that moment they had shared before they both rushed off to their bedrooms.

Before Tommy could reply, Reba exited her room. Her hair was in big, beautiful red ringlets and she was wearing the usual worn out jeans and a t-shirt. Narvel couldn't help but notice how her hips hugged her jeans, showing off all her curves in the right places. How he would just love to—

Narvel's thoughts were interrupted by Paula-Kay's voice.

"Hey Reba, Larry was planning on stopping at the next food place we pass to get some breakfast. That alright with you?"

"Sure, I'm starving anyway." Reba replied, noticing Narvel staring intently at her when she spoke. She hadn't made eye contact with him since the moment she had exited her room. She was right; this was just as awkward as she imagined it would be.

* * *

><p>Larry brought the bus to a halt outside a local dinner in Cheyenne, Wyoming.<p>

"Okay guys, food time!" He announced excitedly.

Thank goodness's and about times were said as everyone filed out of the bus.

Reba had been back in her stateroom, so Larry asked Narvel to go and tell her they had arrived. He knocked softly on the door. She gave him no response, so he knocked again, louder than the first time. Nothing. He quietly opened the door, assuming she was in a deep sleep or something. He was wrong.

A glimpse of creamy white, freckled skin came into view. All Narvel could do was stare. There, this woman stood, her back facing him. Swaying to the music that was drifting out of her radio as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head.

Narvel quickly closed the door. _What's your game, old man?_ He thought as he looked to the ceiling. _Do you want to give me a heart attack? _He let out a long breath, and then knocked on the door again.

"Hey Reba, we're here." He said softly.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks, Narvel. I'll be out in a sec." she responded.  
>Reba quickly dawned her t-shirt and headed out her door. She was thankful Narvel hadn't waited for her.<p>

Reba entered the old fashioned dinner and spotted all her band members sitting in the far corner, laugh and smiling at one another. Then her eyes found Narvel. He was just sitting there, poking at his pancakes. She could tell he was thinking about the very thing that had been on her mind all morning. She let out a defeated sigh; _I guess it's about time we got this over with_, she thought to herself.

She walked over to her friends and sat down directly in front of Narvel. The hand that had been holding the fork that was playing with his food froze. Slowly he lifted his eyes and was greeted by her beautiful blues. He knew this was it.

"Hey guys," Johnny, one of the band members said.

"Since y'all took so long and aren't finished yet, we're all gonna head over to the little store across the street to get some snacks, okay?" He continued.

"That's fine," Reba said, giving him one of her signature smiles.

Then the band was off, leaving Reba and Narvel in an awkward silence.

"So," Narvel said shyly, not really knowing how to start this conversation.

"About yesterday," Reba said after a long silence.

"I'm so sorry, I had just been going through a lot of crazy things lately with Charlie. I got caught up in the moment. It was a mistake, and I am so sorry." She spoke hurriedly. She knew in her heart that it wasn't a mistake, but she didn't want to risk losing his friendship over this.

"You're not the only one at fault here, but I totally agree. It was a mistake and won't happen again." Narvel finished. _Mistake_. He thought. _Lie number one_. He didn't feel it was a mistake in any way, shape or form. He knew damn well things happen for a reason.

Reba let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, now we can put all this awkwardness behind us." She chuckled slightly, making sure she didn't show her hurt from his words.

"Absolutely. So, are you gonna order something or what, Red?" Narvel asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. You finished?" She responded with a smile on her lips.

"Yep, lets go." He said, as he left a tip on the table for the waitress.

And they exited the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got caught up with exams, then my new job, throw in a hint of laziness and you can see why it has been so long. I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment, it's kind of boring but don't worry. It'll get better soon. Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Well, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter or not. Please read and review and let me know what you think about it!_

* * *

><p><em>Narvel was awoken from his nap by the sweet scent of roses filling his nostrils and the feeling of someone straddling his lap. A small smile took over his lips as he heard her whisper in his ear.<em>

_"Wake up," she whispered softly before placing a gentle kiss below his ear. He could feel her smiling against his skin._

_He can recognize that sweet Oklahoma accent anywhere. Reba._

_She gently nuzzled her nose against his neck in an affectionate way, her warm breath sending shivers throughout his body. He felt her pull away so he slowly opened his eyes to find her sitting in his lap smiling at him._

_"Hey, sleepy head. I thought it was about time I woke you up," she giggled her cute little giggle._

_"Well, I'm starting to think I should have naps more often if that's the way you wake me up!" He joked. Reba's smile grew._

_"Well, I can't help that you look adorable when you sleep!" She replied giggling as she leaned closer to his face._

_Narvel filled the gap in between them and placed a tender kiss on her lips._

_"Thank you, but I hate to tell you, darlin', you're the adorable one." He said giving her a wink then placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose._

_"I find it hard to even have some self-control most of the time I'm around you!"_

_"Well," Reba replied giving him a mischievous grin. "Who's asking you to?"_

_And at that, Narvel's hands grasped her hips and he gently rolled her onto her back placing a playful kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and looked into her eyes._

_"I love you," He said giving her one of his crooked smiles that she adores so much._

_"Prove it," Reba replied as she began to trail kisses from his ear down to his neck._

"Mmmm, Reba—

"Excuse me?" Narvel's eyes shot open when he realized whose voice those words belonged to. His _wife_.

He found himself sitting in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Except now he had a woman in his lap, and not the woman who was in his dream.

"Oh lord, Lisa. I am so sorry," he said quickly when he realized what he had done.

"Here I thought I'd come wake you up and we could make up for lost time, but you _clearly _have someone else on your mind!" She said angrily as she removed herself from his lap.

"I am really sorry, it was only a dream."

"Yeah, well, it didn't sound like an innocent dream, Narvel! You've been gone for weeks; you're supposed to be longing for me. You're not supposed to be thinking about _her_." Lisa whined, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not _longing_ for her, it was just a silly dream. Nothing even happened in it, it was completely innocent. It's not like I have feelings for the woman, I don't even find her attractive!" Narvel exclaimed, lying in the process.

"Whatever. All I know is, this is not working. If we're going to fix the problems we are having with our marriage, you have to be here. With me. Not out on the road for weeks at a time." She said in a stern voice.

Narvel didn't really know what to feel at the moment; Lisa had never been this upfront with him before. But he knew he wouldn't quit the job he loved so much. He was just now starting to get somewhere in his life, he was more involved in a professional career than he had ever been before and he can't give it up. Not yet.

"Yeah, we need to talk." Narvel said calmly.

"Yeah, we do." Lisa echoed and then there was a long pause.

"Well," she said, "do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"I don't feel like I love you anymore." He said honestly.

* * *

><p>Reba and her team all had a week off with their families before they headed out on the road again. So, she was headed back home to Oklahoma. She knew if she went home to Charlie, the house would more than likely be empty, so she decided she would spend a few nights at her parent's house. She didn't get to see them enough as it is, and she missed them like crazy.<p>

Reba pulled into the driveway of their Oklahoma ranch and noticed her parent's truck wasn't in their driveway. She brought the car to a stop and removed her luggage from the trunk.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She said as she entered the doorway. No answer.

"Hmm, I guess they're out." She mumbled to herself.

Reba climbed the stairs that led to her bedroom, leaving her suitcase and other bags on the floor next to her bed.

She took in a long breath then let it out. _It sure feels good to be home_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, still no one had come home so Reba decided to give her older sister a call. She was starting to worry.<p>

"Hey, Alice! How are you?" Reba said when her sister answered the phone. It sure felt good to hear her voice.

"Reba! Long time no talk! I'm doing fine, how're you?"

"Oh, I'm getting by. I thought I'd come visit at the ranch for a few days before we head out on the road again. Where in the thunder is everybody hiding at? Mama and Daddy haven't been home since I got here a few hours ago!" Reba said.

"Mama didn't call you? Dads in the hospital. He had to have an emergency bypass surgery yesterday, he's in recovery now." Reba's jaw dropped at her sister's words.

"No, she didn't call me." Reba said a tad bit irritated.

"Oh, well, she probably just didn't want to worry you. Don't worry, everything went a-okay. I'll take you over tomorrow morning to visit, if you'd like?" Alice asked.

"Okay, that'd be great!" Reba replied.

"Okie-dokie, I'll be there around nine, and you better darn well be ready on time!" She joked.

"You know I was never the slow one, that was Susie!" Reba giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Alice let out a soft chuckle.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am! Love yah," Reba said.

"Love yah too, bye!"

And they both hung up.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Reba woke up in a cheerful mood. There was just something about waking up in her old bed that brought happiness to her. She hopped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to take her morning shower and ready herself for her sister's arrival.<p>

She was really excited to see Alice, Reba had always had a closer relationship with her than with her other siblings. Alice was Reba's best friend, the kind of friend you could call in the middle of the night and she'd be there for you. And if there was one person to go to for advice, it would be Alice. Reba knew she had to share her feelings about her and Charlie's relationship with someone, someone who would listen. Alice was the perfect person.

Like she had said, Alice pulled into the driveway at nine o'clock on the dot. Reba was sitting on the steps of the front porch when she arrived.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" Alice said grinning from ear to ear as she stepped out of her car.

"I've missed you so much!" Reba exclaimed walking towards Alice, bringing her into a soft embrace.

"Oh, I've missed you too!" Alice replied, tightening her grip on her sister. A moment passed by before either of them spoke.

"Well, enough of all this lovey-dovey crap, lets get a move on!" Reba said.

"Getting a little bossy there, red, don't yah think?" Alice joked.

"Yeah, yeah, get in the car." Reba said, laughing when she saw Alice roll her eyes.

And they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Thank you guys for reading, and a special thanks to the few of you who leave reviews. I enjoy reading them! Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Narvel laid there in that motel bed thinking about the big confrontation him and Lisa had had the evening before. The confrontation that led to him being kicked out of their home and sent to spend the night at a motel. After he told her he didn't love her anymore, she flipped. She wouldn't stop crying.<p>

_What is happening to me?_ He thought to himself. He tried to feel mad, or sad about this whole situation, but he just couldn't. In a sick way, he was actually sort of happy. Every time he went back and thought about everything that had happened, the only thing that came to mind was that dream. It was a perfect dream, really. It left him wanting to spend the rest of his life waking up to her in his arms.

He was so tired of being unhappy when he was not out on the road, it wasn't fair to him or Lisa or even the kids for that matter. Lisa needed to find someone who really loves her, not someone she married because she was impregnated at 16. Which is why Narvel had asked her for a divorce shortly after he had told her he didn't love her.

Narvel sighed and got out of bed. He had decided the night before that he would drive back to his apartment in Nashville this afternoon, he didn't really need to stay in this motel any longer.

* * *

><p>A long period of time went by in silence as Reba contemplated how to bring her marriage into a conversation with her sister. She knew Alice would be very upfront with her opinion on the matter, but she also knew that Alice would support her no matter what Reba decided.<p>

"Divorce him," Alice said out of the blue, bringing Reba out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Reba replied dumbfounded.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I said, divorce him." She repeated.

"What're you talking about?"

"You, Charlie, his girlfriends. You know damn well what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me, Reba!" Alice said becoming frustrated.

"Whoa there, how—you know?" Reba questioned.

"I hate to tell you, but the whole town knows, darlin'. News travels fast in a small town, especially when the news is gossip."

"Oh god, do mama and daddy know?"

"No, only 'cause they don't spend much time in town. But you need to put an end to all this foolishness. He's cheatin', why're you still with the man? I thought you were smarter than this, Reba!" Alice said angrily, desperately trying to get Reba to realize how pathetic her situation is.

"You don't think I know that?" Reba said a little louder than she intended to. She paused for a moment, and then let out a long, defeated sigh. "I guess I was just scared, you know?"

"I know, honey, and that's okay but you cannot keep living like this. It's time you leave that man and find someone else who'll treat you like you deserve to be treated. Plus, all this cannot be helping your self esteem!" Alice said soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't want mama and daddy to be disappointed with me; I don't want my fans to be disappointed with me. I mean, getting a divorce affects more than one person! I have to take other people into consideration too!" She exclaimed.

"But right now, you need to do what your gut is telling you to do in this situation. The rest will work out like it should. Your gut never steers you wrong!" Alice said, giving Reba a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Alice. I needed that." Reba replied thankful she had her sister to knock some sense into her.

* * *

><p>Reba and Alice arrived at the hospital within a half an hour. They both got out of the car and Alice escorted Reba to her fathers room then left to go get a coffee for herself, Reba, and Jackie.<p>

When Reba entered the room she saw her mother sitting next to her fathers bed, holding onto Clark's hand tightly. Reba smiled at the sight.

"Hey, mama!" Reba said softly. Jackie looked towards the door.

"Oh, Reba! I've missed you," she said getting up to give Reba a hug.

"Believe me, I've missed you too. I've missed all of you so much!" Reba said, stepping into her mothers embrace. They hugged for a moment, then they both pulled apart.

"So, what brings you here? We weren't expecting a visit from you. Not that I'm complaining, mind you." Jackie said giving Reba one of her sweet smiles.

"Oh, I just needed to come home for a few days." Reba said sitting down next to her mother.

"Well, your daddy will be happy to see you. He's asleep right now, his meds knock him right out." Reba was getting ready to speak when her mother interjected.

"And before you get onto me about not calling you, I didn't call because I didn't want you to stress out and start to worry." Jackie said. Reba gave her a knowing smile.

"It's okay, mama. Alice caught me all up." She patted her mothers hand that held firmly onto her own.

"Speaking of, where'd Alice head off to anyway?" Jackie questioned.

"Oh, she figured since you've been here all night you could use a coffee." Reba replied.

"Ah, the girl was right. I'm pooped!"

* * *

><p>Alice left after she delivered the coffees to Reba and her mother, she wanted to go shopping before they left so she thought she'd give Reba some time alone with her parents.<p>

Clark had woken up not too long after Alice had left, and was currently flipping through channels on the television.

"I tell you, it took me near 30 minutes to figure out how to work this damn thing," he said motioning to the tv remote.

"There's too many buttons, and too many channels!" Clark complained. Reba chuckled at her fathers remarks. He was a cowboy, that was for sure!

Silenced filled the room, which gave Reba time to sort out her thoughts in her head. Alice's pep talk had given her the confidence, and support she needed and she knew exactly what she would have to do to fix everything in her life. She needed a fresh start.

"Hey, mama," Reba said breaking the silence. Jackie looked up from her sewing kneedles and made eye contact with Reba, silently telling her to continue.

"Will you come down with me to the county court tomorrow morning?" Reba asked. Jackie gave her a questioning look.

"What for?"

"I need to file for a divorce," Reba said not hesitating at all. Jackie nodded.

"Okay," was all she said, and she continued on with her sewing. Reba then turned to Clark, noticing he had stopped flipping through the channels and was now staring at her.

"What?" Reba questioned.

"What took you so long?" Was all he said.


End file.
